Olvide mi aniversario
by fanread
Summary: Peter olvida su primer aniversario con Gwen y ella esta muy molesta. Mal summary y titulo ya se pero la historia en mi opinión me gusto espero la disfruten. One Shot


Espero les guste ya que lo escribí durante mi clase de inglés (jamás entiendo nada) y espero que dejen sus comentarios ya sean malos o buenos ya que me ayudan a mejorar y lo necesito bastante.

Los personajes son de Marvel.

* * *

Me pregunto porque Gwen esta enfada conmigo si apenas ayer estábamos bien y hoy de repente se enfada y me saca de su habitación. Aveces de verdad que no entiende a las mujeres.

-**Gwen déjame pasar**- ya me estaba cansando pero tengo que saber que e es lo que le sucede.

-**quiero estar sola así que por favor vete.**

-**no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que rayos es lo que te sucede**- cuando abre de golpe casi me caigo y la veo ahí parada enfrente mio con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- **que te paso?**

-**paso que el tonto de mi novio se olvido e nuestro primer aniversario y me pregunta que rayos paso?**- DIOS! es verdad hoy es nuestro aniversario y yo ni me acordaba. _"Peter en serio que eres idiota"_ me digo a mi mismo.

-**discúlpame no fue mi intención olvidar nuestro primer aniversario.**

-**pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hayas olvidado- y cierra la puesta de un golpe otra vez**- vete, quiero estar sola y con quedarte ahí como idiota no arreglas nada.

Con todo lo que me dan las piernas voy y compro unas flores, chocolates y una tarjeta de feliz aniversario.

Cuando regreso a casa de Gwen paso casi una hora y vi desde la ventana que seguía enojada pero más que todo triste por que estaba abrazada llorando junto con un peluche que yo mismo le la ventana esperando que me ignorara y bajara la persiana pero en vez de eso me abrió e invito a pasar.

-**que haces aquí?**

-**nada, solo quería hacer sonreír a una chica cuyo novio es un idiota por olvidar su primer aniversario de ser novios.**

-**pero que...?**- se nota que no esperaba verme ahí.

-**ah y te traje unas flores, chocolates y una tarjeta de FELIZ ANIVERSARIO**- entonces la bese y me alegro saber de que no me haya apartado sino que mas bien enrollo sus brazos en mi cuello y correspondió al beso de inmediato.

-**sabes que aun sigo molesta porque olvidaste nuestro aniversario.**

-**ya lo se por eso voy a besarte hasta que estés más relajada.**

-**y que esperas?**- ahora ella me beso pero ¡UFF! esos labios son mi perdición ya que saben a cereza y al paraíso.

-**menos enojada?**

-**un poco pero para eso necesito más besos, pero después.**

-**en serio perdóname por olvidar nuestro primer aniversario, jamás fue mi intención.**

-**bueno al final los dos sabemos que no me puedo enojar contigo mucho tiempo y más porque me trajiste chocolates.**

-**que bueno, enserio no hubiera soportado pasar un día más sin tus besos.**

-**gracias por el dato, de hoy en adelante sera tu castigo cuando me enoje contigo.**

-**pero...pero...**

-**pero nada. Además nadie dijo que yo no podía besarte a ti.**

-**ya se me hacia que ibas a decir eso.**

-**si me conoces bien**- entonces me vuelve a besar pero esta vez en vez de ponerme los brazo en mi cuello me quita la caja de chocolates.

-**ya sabia yo que me ibas a quitar la caja en cualquier momento.**

-**es que no me puedo resistir, son deliciosos.**

-**te gusta tanto que quisieras vivir en una casa de chocolate.**

-**es que es tan delicioso, oye te acuerdas de esa tarde?**

-**como olvidar porque casi me desmayo cuando llegue y aparte me negaste eso labios tan deliciosos que tienes.**

-**jaja ya ahora resulta que tu eres el que te esta enojado y me reclama las cosas.**

-**jajajajaja, te amo mi adicta al chocolate.**

-**yo más mi arañita.**

-**loca.**

-**pero así es que como tu me amas.**

-**claro que si, jamas cambiaría nada de ti. Ah se me olvidaba que traje una pelicula para ver.**

-**si? cual?**

-**Votos de amor.**

-**en serio, oh gracias tu sabes que me encanta esa película.**

-**bueno yo no le veo lo grandioso.**

-**es que es de un hecho real donde la esposa pierde la memoria en un accidente de auto y se olvida que esta casada con un hombre, que en la película es Channing Tatum que es muy guapo...**

-**oye! como que es muy guapo?**

-**ya tranquilo, bueno como te decía ella pierde la memoria y el trata de enamorarla otra vez porque se aman demasiado y se prometieron encontrarse si alguna vez se perdían en su camino juntos.**

-**eh? bueno en todo caso es como una historia de princesas o algo asi? me acuerdo que en la escuela todas las chicas decían querer una historia de amor así.**

-**si pero sabes que es lo bueno?**

-**que?**

-**que yo ya tengo mi propia historia de amor y es perfecta y con el chico más distraído pero adorable y cariñoso del mundo- **me alegra que piense eso de nuestra relación.

-**quien? porque creo que no lo conozco.**

-**idiota**

-**no lo conzco**- en serio que esta mujer golpea duro- **auchhh! en serio me dolió.**

-**bebé pero aun así te amo**.

-**yo también te amo, eres mi vida porque sin ti no tendría sentido vivir.**

-**gracias, pero ahora miremos la película y déjame comer mi chocolate.**

-**jajajaja esta bien que de repente me castigas.**

-**ya miremos la película.**

El resto de la tarde miramos la película y la verdad me alegra haber resuelto las cosas con Gwen, no se que seria de mi vida sin ella.

* * *

La idea de poner la película se me vino de repente asi que espero que les guste.


End file.
